Can't Stay Away Outtakes and Alternate POV's
by secamimom
Summary: This will be alternate POV's and outtakes from my story Can't Stay Away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I decided to start this side story so I could include various points of view and outtakes. **

**This chapter is Chapter 8 of Can't Stay Away in BPOV.**

_**"Forgiveness and letting go are steps on our road back to happiness."**_

_**Tina Dayton**_

Reaching across the seat, I grabbed my apron and slammed the door of my truck shut. Trying to tie the apron around my waist as I jogged towards the diner, I cursed my horrible luck this morning. I was running extremely late and I was sure the diner was packed seeing as I had to park all the way at the back of the lot. I pulled the door open and swiftly made my way to the back room to put my belongings away.

"Sue," I said, as I came back to the front counter, "I'm so sorry I'm late. My truck wouldn't start this morning, Carlisle had to come home from the hospital and jump it for me." She shook her head at me as she handed me two plates of food.

"No problem sweetie. I completely understand. Now, take these over to table four and get to work," she said winking at me. I smiled back at her and began my busy work day. I was so thankful lately that I had this job. After all the crap that went down with E.J., or should I say Edward, I took on extra shifts here at the diner. I didn't want to think about any of it. I would often hear people whispering around me only to become completely quiet once I made my presence known. Thankfully, no one aside from family and friends, had confronted me about it.

Esme and Carlisle had both tried to get me to talk about it, but I had adamantly refused saying that I was fine. Rose and Alice had both done the same at first, but quickly figured out that I would rather just forget about him. But he made that very hard to do.

A week after Esme's party he started calling. The first time I saw his name on the call display I very nearly had a panic attack. I sat on the side of my bed with the phone clutched in my hand, feeling the vibrations as it kept ringing. The ringing finally stopped as it was switched over to voicemail. I swallowed hard and laid the phone on the bedside table and closed my eyes. After a few moments a chime rang through the quiet of my room, and I glanced at the display of my phone. 

_One New Voicemail_

He'd left a message. I wasn't sure whether to listen to it or just delete it. I laid back on the bed with my phone clutched to my chest and cried myself to sleep. This had happened a lot since the night os Esme's party. When I awoke the next morning my phone was still blinking alerting me to a new voicemail and I made the decision that I at least needed to listen to it. 

_"Bella, it's EJ...ummmm, Edward. It's Edward. I was wondering if maybe you could call me. I really need to talk to you, so yeah, just give me a call."_

I hit the button to save the message, but didn't call him back. The messages continued on for an entire month. At first he would just beg me to let him explain, beg me to call him. Later, you could tell he was getting a little frustrated. Then, he just began to talk to my voicemail. He would carry on entire conversations with my phone, just telling me what he had done that day or something he saw that reminded him of me. I would be lying if I said the highlight of my day wasn't getting those messages from him every night.

But the messages stopped last week. In the final message he left me, he told me he wanted me to be happy, told me he wanted me to move on. And in a way, I guess I had. Mike was a great guy. I could see myself being happy with him, but honestly, he's no Edward. I knew deep down that I should completely hate Edward for what he did to me. That is exactly what my mind is telling me to do; to hate him with everything within me. But my heart had other plans.

It was getting darker outside and the customers coming in had finally died down. Sue was handling a table near the front of the diner while I refilled the salt and pepper shakers in preparation for tomorrow. The sudden sound of glass breaking caused me to look towards Sue to see what she had dropped, but it wasn't her. The front window of the diner had been broken and the few tables along the front were now on fire.

"Sue," I said running over to where she stood with the few customers that were inside, "you go ahead and help these guys outside and call 911. I am gonna go check in the back to make sure no one is back there. I'll be right behind you." Sue nodded her head and ushered the older couple and other patrons out of the building.

I made my way to the back room to check and make sure everyone was out. Glancing around the pantry and making sure it was empty, I finally walked through the kitchen to make my way back towards the front door. Suddenly my foot slipped out from under me and everything went black.

**/CSA\\CSA/CSA\\**

I opened by eyes, blinking back the harsh light of the room. I was in a hospital room but how had I gotten here? I remembered the fire at the diner but couldn't recall anything else.

"Bella," Carlisle said coming to stand beside the bed, "I'm so glad you're finally awake."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is the fire. I know I went to the back of the diner to see if everyone got out, but after that is a complete blur."

"Well, the way it looked, you fell and hit your head which caused you to lose consciousness. You inhaled a lot of smoke, but thank God he got to you in time," Carlisle said, whispering the last part.

"What do you mean? Who got to me in time?" I asked frantically. I could have sworn I was dreaming but I distinctly remember hearing Edward's voice telling me to fight and to not leave him.

"Edward. He's the one that pulled you out of the fire." I was pretty sure my jaw hit the floor when Carlisle said his name but didn't have a chance to question him any further because his pager went off. Assuring me he would be back in a bit to check on me, he left me to ponder what information he had just given me.

Edward had been the one to pull me out of the fire. I hadn't dreamed of his voice while unconscious, he was really there. I knew now that I needed to talk to him, face to face.

The door to my room was pushed open and I had to hide the disappointment from my face when I saw it was Mike and not Edward.

"Mike," I greeted him as he walked in the room carrying a bouquet of flowers. He sat them on the bedside table and bent over to place a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I was so worried about you baby," he said, cupping my cheek gently. I smiled lightly at him and held his hand in mine.

"Well, since I got called back to the floor I was wondering if maybe you would stick around Michael and give Bella a ride home. They just want to observe her for a few hours and then she should be able to leave."

"Sure, that's no problem," Mike told Carlisle as he made himself comfortable in the chair by the bed. Once it was quiet in the room again, I found myself getting sleepy.

"Go ahead and rest, baby. I'll be here when you wake up," Mike said, kissing me sweetly on the lips.

**/CSA\\CSA/CSA\\**

Mike pulled his car up to the front of the house and helped me inside. Esme met us at the front door and made sure I was okay. I knew she had been worried but was sure that Carlisle had filled her in on all the details.

"Bella, are you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you'd like," Mike said as he pointed towards the kitchen. I shook my head no and began to make my way towards the steps.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go freshen up in the bathroom and then maybe lie down for a while. You could bring me up a glass of lemonade or something in a bit though." He nodded his head and said okay, kissing me gently on the forehead making sure to avoid the bandage. I made my way upstairs with Esme by my said the entire time. Once I entered my room I was surprised to find her following behind me.

"Bella, I need to give you something. Carlisle would probably kill me for doing this but he came by and I couldn't tell him no. He's so much like his father in that way," she rambled on. I looked at her hands and she was holding what looked to be an envelope.

"Who gave that to you?" I asked her quietly. She reached her hand out, handing me the envelope.

"Edward came by earlier. He said Carlisle wouldn't let him see you, but he needed to give you this. Don't worry, I didn't read it," she said smiling slightly. I already had tears in my eyes as I nodded my head. Without another word she left me in my room alone and I sat down on the bed clutching the envelope in my hands. Taking a deep breath, I slid my finger under the seal and opened the letter up.

_Bella,_

_I figure this is the only way I will ever be able to explain myself to you. I have left countless messages over the past month, but I am sure you haven't listened to any of them, and I don't blame you. But there is some shit I just can't explain to you in a letter. I wish I could explain to you face to face, but the circumstances don't allow it._

_I'm not a perfect person, as I've never claimed to be. There is a lot of shit in my life I wish I hadn't done. Most of all, I wish I could take back the past few months of my life. While I'm not sorry that I met you, I am so sorry that I hurt you. It's something that I am going to have to live with for the rest of my life. All the pain I put you through, I wish I could take it back._

_Bella, you have changed me so much. You've given me a reason to start over new, a reason to let go of the past...the reason is you. I know this is going to sound so fucking cheesy, but you make me want to be a better person. So, I'm leaving here today and I am going to go out there and show the world a completely different side of me, one that I've only let you see. _

_I know you don't need my permission or anything, but I want you to move on, to be happy. That's all I ever wanted for you, despite my actions. I do care for you Bella, probably far more than you will ever know._

_ Edward_

I sat on my bed clutching the letter to my chest as I let the tears fall. I knew he had a lot of crap to explain, but now he probably would never get the chance to. He said he was leaving today. I knew deep down I needed to talk to him. I needed to at least try.

I jumped from my bed, flinging the door open and ran down the stairs. I stopped in the living room surprised to still find Mike there, along with Esme. Esme smiled sadly at me as she noticed that I had been crying.

"Mike, do you think you can drive me down to Jake's?"

**/CSA\\CSA/CSA\\**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Mike asked me one last time before I got out of the car.

"No, I'm sure. Just give me a few minutes and then you can come on in." I leaned over the console and kissed him gently on the cheek before getting out of the car. Mike had been great. I met him a few weeks ago and he helped to take my mind off Edward. I knew deep down that I would probably never feel as deeply for him as I had for Edward, but he did make me happy.

I pushed open the front door of the bar and stepped inside. Glancing toward the bar, I saw Jake standing behind it. He caught my eye and motioned towards the door leading to Edward's apartment. Thankful that I hadn't missed him, I rushed toward the door only to almost collide with someone.

"Bella," he whispered, the shock evident on his face. I asked him if we could talk and he led us over to a small table in the corner of the room. I knew what I wanted to talk to him about, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I knew that I needed to let him know before he left that he did really mean so much to me.

I sat down at the table and immediately thanked him for saving me from the fire the night before. He tried to play it off as no big deal, but I knew deep down that it was so much more.

"Is it true? What you said in your letter about leaving?" I asked him quietly. I had to know if he really planned on leaving. Deep down, I knew I really didn't want him to.

"Yeah," He said nodding his head, "I mean why would I stay here? Jake's dad is doing better so he doesn't need me around anymore. Besides, no one really wants me here, Bella."

"What if I want you here?" I whispered looking up at him through my lashes, "I want to be friends Edward. Look, I know you did some pretty fucked up things and I'm not completely over it, but I want to get to know you, the real you." He shook his head and looked back down at the table.

"Bella, it would be better if we weren't friends. Just because I played hero last night doesn't mean that I'm not a bad guy."

"I know what you're trying to put off. You're trying to make everyone think you are some horrible guy, but you're not. I have caught glimpses of the real you over the past few months." I knew he was trying to make himself out to be some kind of bad guy but I had seen a side of Edward in the past few months that I was sure he hadn't let many people, if any, see.

"Bella, I was acting the part." I stood up from the table, shaking my head. He was wrong. There was no way that I had fallen in love with someone who was acting a part. I knew deep down inside that he really was that person.

"I don't believe you," I said. Before he had a chance to respond, Mike was walking over towards us. I stood up from the table and smiled at him at he pulled me into his side.

"Babe, you ready to go?" he asked me. Honestly, I was no where near ready to stop talking to Edward. But I could only hope and pray that something I said to him today would encourage him to stick around Forks.

"Sure," I agreed with him and we began to walk away. I suddenly remembered something Edward had written at the very beginning of his note and knew that I needed to let him know he was wrong.

"Mike, can you go ahead out to the car? I'll be right behind you." He nodded his head in agreement and continued for the door. I turned back around to face Edward again. I could see so much sadness in his eyes that wasn't there months ago.

"And Edward," I said, smiling at him even though it was killing me to walk away, "I listened to every message." It was almost unnoticeable but for just a few seconds there was a brief smile on Edward's face. I would do just about anything to keep that smile there. Hopefully, he would stick around here and let me try.

**A/N: **The words from Edward's note, as well as the chapter title, were inspired by the song "The Reason" by Hoobastank.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks to Juliegirl18 for beta'ing for me. **

**This is an outtake or maybe a past-take. This is Elizabeth's POV of the events Esme spoke of in the previous chapter of Can't Stay Away.**

**"A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. **

**It knows no law, no pity, it dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path." **

**Agatha Christie**

"Ed, you have got to be out of your mind!" I yelled at my son who had the nerve to stand in front of me spouting this insane nonsense. Since he met that wretched girl on that god forsaken business trip to Forks, he had been nothing but flippant. He claimed he was in love, that he found the woman of his dreams. He wanted to throw his life away for some no good, beggarly of a child. I barely held my composure that day and what he was telling me now had been the last straw.

"Mother, I don't care what you say. Esme is pregnant with my child. I will marry her one day soon and we will be a family," he said haughtily. I knew the minute he met that girl that she would be trouble for us. I tried not to let my dislike for her show, but I was sure she knew of it. But now that a child would be in the picture -_my_ grandchild- I knew I needed to do something about it. There was no way my grandchild would be raised by that inferior family of hers in a town as pathetic as Forks. I took a deep breath, dreading what I was about to do but knowing that it needed to be done.

"Ed, I have just the solution. You say no one in her family knows you two are together, right?" He nodded his head and I continued. "She should come live with us in California. She could claim that she is going away to school since she is in her senior year of high school. It would be wonderful. You wouldn't have to go off to Forks all the time, I could see you more often, and of course, I would be able to be a part of my grandchild's life." He looked at me doubtful, but how could I blame him? I had said nothing but distasteful things about the girl since he met her.

"Are you sure, Mother?" he asked and I nodded my head smiling.

"Of course I'm sure, Ed. I'm so excited. There's going to be a baby in the family!" He smiled back at me widely with excitement.

"I'll go and see her right away," he said as he walked over to me. He pulled me into a quick hug and whispered into my ear.

"Thank you, Mother. Thank you so much." Now that it was done, I needed to figure out what I was going to do about _her. _She did not belong with my son, but I couldn't risk her disappearing with my grandchild in tow.

**/CSA\\CSA/CSA\\**

"Are you all settled in dear?" I asked Esme as she hung the last of her clothing in Ed's closet. She didn't bring many things with her from Forks, but what she did have looked inadequate and unacceptable. After I had the help bring up her things, she had decided to immediately get started on putting away her belongings. Probably to avoid spending any time with me since Ed had to go to work quite soon after she arrived.

"Yes, Ms. Masen," she said quietly to me. I usually thrived off the fear that the girl had for me, but I knew that if I wanted her to trust me I would have to show her a different side of me, one that I had hidden away a long time ago. Since my husband left me for a no good hussy when Ed was just a toddler, I had shown no compassion or love for another person, aside from my son. If this girl was going to believe me, I had to change my ways for the time being.

"Enough with this Ms. Masen nonsense. That was my mother in law and she was a wretched woman. Please, call me Elizabeth or Lizzie, if you are comfortable with that." I noticed a small smile form on her lips and I smiled back at her. I soon realized that this might be easier than I thought.

**/CSA\\CSA/CSA\\**

"Oh dear," I said as I held the small child wrapped in a light blue blanket in my arms. "He is just beautiful. He looks so much like his father." One plan I had was based on exactly what the child looked like when he was born. I was hoping that the child would look nothing like Ed so that I could plant the seed of doubt in his head that maybe he wasn't the father. But looking at the child in my arms, I knew right away that this was my grandchild. He had the same messy, copper colored hair that his father had when he was born. He was pretty much the spitting image of my son, so that plan was thrown out the window. I handed the baby to Ed after placing a quick kiss on his sweet face.

"Thank you so much Elizabeth. He does look just like his father, doesn't he? Guess we chose right when making him a junior, huh?" she said laughing a bit. I looked over at my son and his face held nothing but joy and gratitude for the woman at his side. But the look on his face when he looked at the tiny baby in his arms was one of complete devotion and abiding love. It might be difficult to rid Esme from his life since she was the mother of his child, but I wouldn't give up.

**/CSA\\CSA/CSA\\**

The months passed by and Edward was growing quickly. He definitely still looked a lot like Ed, but more and more I could see little things in him that reminded me of Esme.

She was spending all her time with Edward and rarely left his side. Her doing this had allowed me to come up with my new plan, a better one if I must say so myself.

"Esme, dear. May I talk to you for a bit?" I asked her as I came into the living room and sat down beside her. She had Edward in her lap and was reading a book to him. She closed the book and placed it on the chair beside her.

"Sure, Elizabeth. Just let me put Edward down for his nap." She walked over to the corner of the room and placed the now drowsy little boy in his cradle. Rubbing gently down his back, she hummed a sweet tune to him until he was sleeping. I couldn't deny the fact that she was a wonderful mother to him, but I just couldn't let her ruin my son's life. He had already been slack with his work at the firm, wanting to spend all of his time here at the house with her.

Esme came back and sat down on the couch beside me, smiling slightly. She looked nervous, wringing her hands together in her lap. I reached over and placed a hand over hers, trying to calm her some.

"Esme, you know that I think you are a wonderful mother. You spend so much time with Edward and I know that makes me completely happy. But, what about your life dear? Didn't you want to do something other than be a mother?" She looked at me sadly for a moment before speaking.

"Yes, I did. But I can't really. Edward is my life now. I never thought I could love someone so much in such a little bit of time." I patted her hand before releasing it.

"I understand dear. But what I am trying to say is... I don't want you to end up like me. When Ed's father left me, I had no further schooling. I couldn't go out and get a job or anything because I had no experience. I was forced to live off my family's money and hated every minute of it. I am not saying anything is going to happen between you and Ed, but God forbid something happens to him. I don't want you to be ruined."

"What are you suggesting, Elizabeth?" she asked me honestly. I was hoping she would let me get this far, knowing full and well that my plan was a success so far.

"Ed told me that you had a partial scholarship for a college back home. I would like for you to agree to go to school. I would cover the rest of the expenses. I know you can't have a child live with you in the dorms, so I am asking that you leave him here with me and Ed. I would love to have more time with my grandson. You could call, write, and visit any time that you wanted as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies. I just don't want you to look back at this time in your life and regret anything about it." I smiled sadly at her, hoping she believed what I was saying.

"I'm not sure. It does sound very appealing. Do you mind if I talk with Ed about this?"

"Of course dear, of course," I said, as I nodded my head reassuringly.

**/CSA\\CSA/CSA\\**

"Mama's gonna miss you so much," she said, crying as she continued to kiss Edward's face. The child had no idea what was going on but it didn't stop her from trying to explain it to him. "I won't be too far away. I'll call you all the time. Mama loves you baby."

Ed pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear. He cared for her, but I was hoping the phrase "out of sight, out of mind" would come true in this case. They finished loading all her things into his car. He was driving her to school and they would be leaving Edward here with me.

"Tell Mama bye bye," I said, raising his tiny hand in a waving motion towards the car. She started crying again and I was afraid if Ed didn't get her out of here soon she would change her mind.

"Elizabeth, please, please takes lots of pictures for me. I don't want to miss a thing," she cried. I assured her I could before they drove down the long driveway. I cooed at the baby in my arms and was thrilled that so far my plan was going off without a hitch. I had her out of the house at least, but had yet to have her out of our lives.

**/CSA\\CSA/CSA\\**

Esme had indeed called every chance she got, almost to the point of annoying. She had visited every weekend since she had left, but was unable to this one. She had finals coming up and needed to stick around campus and study. I finally would be able to put the final step into action.

"Ed, can you come in here for a bit?" I called out to Ed, who was putting Edward down for his nap. A few moments later, he strolled into the living room, looking carefree and happy. I knew I was about to ruin that, but in the long run he would thank me.

"Yes, Mother?" he answered, sitting down on the couch beside me. I looked at him sadly as he furrowed his brow trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ed, I have some horrible news. I do believe your dear Esme is seeing someone else. The past few times she has been home, I have seen her sneaking around, making telephone calls, whispering quietly so as to not let anyone hear. I decided to ask her about it and she admitted it. That's why she isn't coming home this weekend. She is spending time with him rather than coming home to see her son." I knew this was a complete lie but to get her out of my son's life, I had to do it.

Ed looked at me sadly for a moment and then full of anger. Anger was good, anger could help me. He stood up and threw a book that rested on the coffee table at the wall.

"That horrible, stupid woman. How dare she leave me here with that child while she goes out and does what she wants! How dare she cheat on me! You do not cheat on me and get away with it!" He yelled, completely frustrated while pacing in front of me. I stood up and went to stand by my son. I knew he was hurting now, but soon he would forget all about that stupid girl from that stupid town.

"I know son, and she won't get away with it. I promise."


	3. It Wasn't Supposed to Be Like This

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks to Juliegirl18 for beta'ing. This would have been up sooner, but yeah... you know how this site is, LOL. **

**Here's a look into the future for these two...  
**

"Come on, Bella," I groaned from the living room. "Just put the shit in the sink and you can load it in the dishwasher later." I was sitting on the couch in the living room with my guitar perched on my lap. I had plans for tonight that didn't include doing dishes.

"Fine! Here I am. What's so damned important?" she asked as she sat in the chair opposite from me. I grinned at her widely as I strummed a few notes out on my guitar.

"Nothing. I just wanted to play a little game. Do you remember when I played the songs for you and you had to guess what songs they were?" She nodded her head, but looked slightly confused.

"Well, I'm gonna play a few songs and I want you to tell me the titles. Then, you have to tell me what all the songs have in common. Sound good?" I asked her as I fidgeted in my seat with nerves.

"Ooookay," she said, stretching out the word. She had to be completely fucking confused by my behavior, but hopefully soon she would get it.

I began to strum the first song on my guitar, and I was pretty sure she would get this one pretty damn quick.

"Wouldn't It Be Nice by the Beach Boys," she said smiling widely. Bella told me once that along with classic rock songs, her father had been a fan of the Beach Boys. I nodded my head.

"Very good. Okay, next one. Remember, you're trying to figure out what these songs have in common." I began to play the next song on the list I had prepared. I had no idea why I picked this song, but it was a pretty easy song to play and it fit in with the theme... somewhat.

"Alright. I know the song is 'Pretty Fly For a White Guy' but I have no clue what the two songs have in common," she said, laughing. I wasn't surprised. I figured she would have no clue what I was getting at by those two songs alone, but my girl was fucking smart and I knew she would get it eventually.

"You're right, that's the song. Okay, here's the next one," I said before I started playing again. I played almost the entire song before Bella gave up and asked me who it was.

"It's Coma White by Marilyn Manson," I told her. She laughed a little and shook her head.

"Well no wonder. I'm not a really big Manson fan. I still have no clue what these songs have in common," she told me.

"How about after this one," I said before playing the next song on the list in my head. I was pretty sure that after this one, she'd be getting a pretty good idea in her head.

"Wear My Ring Around Your Neck by Elvis," she said. I smiled widely at her waiting for her response. "I still don't know what they have in common Edward." I groaned in frustration and immediately began to play the next song.

"Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash, but Edward, I don't get it. None of those songs are even remotely similar," she said quietly. I growled and practically threw my guitar down on the floor.

"Jesus Christ, Bella!" I yelled at her and watched her shrink back into the chair.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," I said as I ran my hand through my hair, thinking about when I came up with what I thought was a brilliant way to propose to Bella.

Once the whole Ed situation was taken care of, I had contemplated going to medical school, but decided against it. Billy Black had gotten sicker and Jacob needed to be at the bar full time. Only, he didn't want to be. He came to me and asked if I would be interested in buying the bar from him at a very discounted price.

After some heavy debating and some heated discussions with both my mother and girlfriend, Carlisle and I were now co-owners of the bar. Carlisle was basically a financial partner, while I was the hands-on person.

Bella finished up the online courses she had been taking recently and was currently working at the local newspaper. She hoped to one day become a freelance writer or maybe even write her own novel.

Bella and I bought a house together last summer, right down the road from my mother and Carlisle. After almost three years of being together, I finally decided I was ready to ask Bella to marry me.

I went over one afternoon to talk to Esme and Carlisle, not really to ask permission, but to just get a feel of the situation. As soon as the words left my mouth, my mother squealed and jumped up, running upstairs quickly. I looked at Carlisle in confusion, but he just shook his head and smiled.

Mom came downstairs a few minutes later carrying a small black velvet box in her hand. She sat down beside me and pulled my hand from my lap, placing the box in my hands. I looked at her and she nodded her head.

I gently opened the box and looked at her in confusion. I know that my mother and Ed were never married, so the ring inside wasn't hers from him. Besides, I knew that she would never pass on a ring from that man to Bella.

"It was her mother's ring. When Renee and Charlie died, I was given anything of value to keep for Bella until she was old enough to have them for herself. While I gave her the other jewelry her mother owned as soon as she turned eighteen, I figured I would hold on to this one for a special occasion," she said quietly.

I smiled at her and admired the ring in the box. I could definitely see this ring on Bella's hand. It wasn't some huge fucking rock that would blind anyone looking at it, but it wasn't some tiny piece of glass either. It was... perfect.

"She'll love it," I told her honestly. And I knew deep down that she would. I just had to figure out how to ask her to marry me so I could get the ring on her finger.

For a week I drove myself crazy trying to come up with some elaborate way to propose to my girl, but I realized that Bella wasn't the type of woman to want some over the top production. She would just be happy with me popping the question with both of us dressed in pajamas sitting in front of the television.

But I knew that I wanted the way I proposed to her to be special. I wanted it to be something she would never forget. I wanted it to be a story she shared with our kids one day. Somehow, I didn't picture her telling our kids that I fucking yelled at her before popping the question.

"Shit, baby, I'm sorry," I said, noticing her eyes were filling with tears. "Just forget it." I stood up and grabbed my guitar, placing it back on the stand. She stood up beside me and grabbed my arm tightly.

"Wait, Edward. Wait. Give me a minute," she said as I turned around to face her. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to work out the situation.

"Okay, I have a feeling it has nothing to do with the artists, right?" she asked and I shook my head.

"So, it must have to do with the titles?" she asked and I nodded my head. She held her hand up and counted off the titles to me. I could hear her mumbling the titles over and over again. I knew my girl would get this.

Suddenly she looked at me, her eyes as wide as saucers. I smiled widely, and dropped to my knee after pulling the ring from my pocket.

"Oh my god," she whispered before placing a hand over her open mouth.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" I asked her simply. She looked at me, tears flowing down her cheeks and nodded her head quickly. I pulled her hand to me and placed the ring on her finger before kissing her knuckles lightly.

She quickly grabbed me and forced me to stand, pulling me into a heated kiss. We broke apart, both of us breathing heavily, but smiling like fools. I pulled her over, sitting her in my lap on the couch.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear as she held her hand out in front of her, admiring her ring. I heard her gasp and then a sob broke through. I pulled her tightly to me, not knowing if she regretted agreeing to marry me already or not.

"What's the matter, baby? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her in confusion. She hugged me tightly for a few minutes and finally stopped crying.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just... it's just that this was my mother's ring. I used to love looking at it when she held my hand when I was little," she said as tears fell quietly down her face. I smiled sadly and kissed her lips gently.

"I know. I got it from my mom. She said that she was saving it to give you on a special occasion and she couldn't think of one any more special than this," I said. Bella smiled at me before hugging me tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she whispered in my ear as she hugged me. We pulled apart, but she remained in my lap with her head lying on my shoulder. A few minutes later she sat up and looked at me in question.

"What is it?" I asked her quickly. She smiled and tilted her head slightly.

"Not that I don't love the way you proposed to me, because it was definitely original, but how on earth did you come up with the songs you did?" she asked me. I started laughing and she joined in.

"Well, I chose the Beach Boys song not only because it talked about being happy with someone, but also because you told me once about how much your dad loved them. Pretty Fly for a White Guy I chose because of the word white in the title. Coma White for the same reason," I told her. She laughed at me and just shook her head.

"Wear My Ring Around Your Neck and Ring of Fire I chose simply because of the word ring in the title. I was so fucking sure you would get it with the Elvis song, baby. You disappoint me," I said, shaking my head sadly, trying to keep from cracking up.

"What I don't get is why you didn't just play something like 'White Wedding' or 'Marry Me." she said honestly.

"Well damn, yeah I could have, but I didn't want it to be that obvious. I wanted you to work for it a little," I said, smiling before kissing her quickly.

"Only you, Edward. Only you."

**A/N: So, don't take this off alert yet. I'm not sure if I'm done with these two yet. Just not ready to say goodbye yet and I'm not sure they are either, LOL.**


End file.
